Forced to Join the Shadows
by Kmlang
Summary: Ran is targeted by the black organization. In order to save Ran's life, Shinichi agrees to join the organization and serve as a strategist for the boss. What will become of Shinichi as he is forced to do things that he despises? What will happen to Sherry? Note: This story contains mild use of strong language and mature content (18 and older).
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly noon by the time Conan arrived at the professor's house. He walked up to the front door and rang the bell. No sound came out. He pressed it a few more times. Still silent.

"_Taku*,_" Conan muttered. "It must be broken."

Trying his luck, he turned the door knob and pushed. To his surprise, the door opened.

"_Hakase_*?" he called out as he kicked off his shoes and stepped into the living room.

Hearing no response, he looked around the house. There was no sign of anyone.

"_Oi, hakase. Doko ni iru?_*"

_This is strange. Someone has to be home, otherwise the front door should be locked_, Conan thought as he strode toward the door to the basement and pulled it open. _Maybe he's down here_.

Slowly descending the spiral steps, Conan began to wonder what it was that the professor called him here for. Apparently it was something urgent. Could it be something about the black organization? Or maybe Haibara developed a new antidote for APTX4869?

When he was at the bottom, he saw light shining through the crack of the door to one of the rooms. _Ah, there he is_, Conan thought as he walked over. His hand reached for the door, but he stopped just an inch away when he heard a sigh. It was a woman's voice.

Curious, Conan lightly pushed the door so that the crack widened a bit more. Peeking inside, he was stunned by what he saw: Haibara was in her adult body, lying completely naked on a bed, with her face pressed sideways against the pillow. Her left hand was slowly caressing her left nipple, while her right hand was stroking the area between her legs. At every movement of her hands, she let out a soft moan.

Conan felt a burning sensation inside of him. His mind told him to turn around and leave, but his legs would not follow the command. His eyes remained glued to the nude figure of Sherry, who, with her eyes closed, had not yet discovered that she was being watched. Her moaning became more intense as her hands worked more rigorously, until at last, her lips parted to produce a sound which indicated her arrival at her climax, accompanied by a burst of fluid onto her hand and down to the covers of the bed.

Sighing heavily, Sherry opened her eyes. She immediately sighted the boy behind the crack of the door. For a moment, both of them froze. While Sherry hurriedly pulled the covers over her naked body, Conan struggled to search his mind for a reasonable excuse.

"_Nani yatten da yo?!_*" Sherry screamed, looking as if she was about to murder someone. "_Doushite koko ni?!*_"

"I..." Conan began as warmth crept up his cheeks and ears. "I got a call from _Hakase_ telling me to come here for something important. He wasn't upstairs, so I thought he might've been down here..."

Sherry's facial expression did not change.

"_S-sumimasen!*_" Conan quickly added. "I really didn't mean to."

He looked down at his feet, unsure of what to expect. In his head, he scolded himself for not having left while he had the chance.

"_Ecchi*_."

"Eh?" Conan looked up, surprised by Sherry's seemingly nonchalant tone.

"Since you didn't mean to, I'll forgive you," she said.

Conan could not believe his ears. Was he going to get away with this without any castigation?

"Haibara," he said, lifting his eyebrow. "You're not going to yell at me or anything?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it?" she stared at him, her expression calm. "You've seen my naked body before."

"A-ah..."

It was true. He had seen Haibara's naked body when he dressed her in his jacket while escaping from Pisco. And another time, at the onsen, where she later punished him by putting chili pepper in his underwear. He would never forget that.

"So, what's the matter if you see it one more time?" At this, she let the covers slip, revealing her body to the fullest.

"H-Haibara..." Conan could not help but fix his eyes on her ample, round breasts. His erection pushed outward from inside his pants as he felt the temptation to touch her.

As if reading his mind, Sherry smiled and said, "How do they compare to your girlfriend's?"

"W-what? Stop it," Conan stuttered.

"That was a serious question."

Conan ignored her. "Why are you in your adult body?" he asked, changing the subject.

Sherry hesitated before answering. "I just suddenly wanted to be able to have _that_ feeling again. I thought, with _Hakase_ gone, I'd have a bit of alone time, so I took one of the antidotes that temporarily changes my body back to normal size. And you know the rest."

"So _Hakase _is not home?"

"He left the house half an hour ago," Sherry replied. "He said he was invited to some scientist conference."

"Did he say when he'd be back?"

"Yeah, he said sometime tonight."

"Tonight? But he just called me fifteen minutes ago and told me to meet him here."

"That's strange," Sherry said thoughtfully. "By the way, how did you get in? I remember locking the door after he left."

"The door was unlocked when I came."

"What?" exclaimed Sherry. "How–"

She stopped as she caught sight of a familiar figure. Conan turned around to see who was behind him. His eyes rose up to meet the face of a striking woman with thick blond hair.

"Vermouth?"

"_Ara, ara*_," Vermouth smiled down at him. "Looks like you two are having some fun."

"Vermouth, why are you–" Conan was still recovering from the shock.

"It was me," Vermouth answered. "I was the one who called you, faking the professor's voice. I told you to come here because there's something important you need to know."

"Wait," Conan interrupted. "You can imitate _Hakase's_ voice, but how did you fake his phone number? The caller ID definitely said _Hakase's_ name."

"I didn't," Vermouth replied. "I used his phone. He's been captured by the organization."

Conan stood there, appalled.

"Let's get to the point," said Vermouth impatiently. "Gin hired a member of the organization to disguise as a reporter and get information about you from students at Teitan High School. They found out about your relationship with several people, including Angel. Now she's in danger."

Horror fell across Conan's face as he tried to absorb the information thrown at him. This was too much happening at once. _Hakase_ is captured. Ran is in danger. How? How did all this come about so quickly?

"Listen, cool guy," Vermouth continued. "I'm here to help. They want to kill Angel, but you can save her. I have talked to the boss, and he has agreed to spare her life under one condition."

"What is it?"

"You become a member of the black organization and help with strategic aspects of our activities. The boss knows you are a genius and wishes to have your aid."

Join the organization? The organization that caused his body to shrink? The organization that has killed countless people for no good reason? The organization that continues to do evil without remorse?

"Forget it," said Conan. "There's no way I'm joining your organization."

Vermouth, as if already expecting this answer, bent down and said, "Look, I know you really hate the organization, but what other choice do you have? If you don't agree, they are sure to kill Angel. If you join us, not only can you save her life, but you also won't have to hide anymore. There will be no fear of getting caught and killed. Sherry can come back too, and with the organization's lab available, she can probably develop a drug that'll change both of you back into your old bodies permanently. It's not such a bad idea, is it?"

Conan thought for a very long time, then lifted his head to face Vermouth. "How long do I have to think about this?"

Vermouth seemed relieved at his willingness to consider the offer. "The boss wants to hear back from me by tomorrow night. I will need your answer sometime before that. Just call the professor's phone."

With that, she turned and left. Silence dominated the room for a few minutes before Sherry spoke up. "You're not really thinking about joining them, are you?" she asked.

"Of course I am," Conan replied, defeated. "Vermouth is right. What other choice do I have?"

_**To be continued...**_

_*Taku: Geez_

_*Hakase: Professor_

_*Oi, hakase. Doko ni iru?: Hey, professor. Where are you?_

_*Nani yatten da yo?!: What are you doing?!_

_*Doushite koko ni?!: Why are you here?!_

_*Sumimasen!: I'm sorry!_

_*Ecchi: Pervert_

_*Ara, ara: Well, well_


	2. Chapter 2

"Vermouth," said Conan, holding his phone to the left side of his face. "I've made my decision."

"Oh?" Vermouth replied from the other side. "So, what's it going to be?"

"I'll join," answered Conan. "But under a few conditions."

"Okay, name them."

"First, let _Hakase_ come back. I want to see that he is well."

"No problem. I'll order some men to send him back right now."

"Second, I want to meet your boss. The rest, I'll discuss when I see him."

Vermouth thought about it for a while, then agreed.

That night, the professor arrived home in perfect shape, except for a mark on his neck from being zapped by a tazer. He sat with Conan and Ai, whose body had transformed back after the antidote's effects diminished, to talk about their next course of action while eating porridge in the dining room.

"So, you're going to see the boss of the organization tomorrow night?" the professor asked.

"Ah," Conan replied as he stirred his bowl of porridge with a spoon. "Vermouth is reporting back to the boss tonight, and I'll leave with her tomorrow to meet him."

Ai looked at Conan with concern. "Take me with you."

"Haibara," Conan began. "I think it'd be best if you–"

"No, I am going with you," said Ai decisively. "In case they play any tricks."

Knowing that he is powerless to change her mind, Conan nodded. It wouldn't be bad to have a companion.

* * *

Conan and Ai stepped out of the door toward the car waiting for them outside the professor's house. It was a chilly night with no clouds in the sky. Conan wore a blue jacket over a white shirt, black pants, and his power-enhancing shoes. Ai, following close behind, was dressed in a light coat that reached down to her knees, black tights, and dark fur boots. Vermouth greeted them as they got inside the car.

"There's something that I must do before we head off," Vermouth said, turning on the light inside the car. "Both of you, take off your clothes."

"What?" came the simultaneous cries from the back seat.

"I know you have many interesting little gadgets and tracking devices," Vermouth explained. "I have to make sure you are not carrying any."

"This..." Conan began.

"Just do it," Ai whispered.

Reluctantly, Conan began to undress. He tried to avoid looking at Ai, who was doing the same. Needless to say, Conan finished quicker, and as he sat there waiting, he stole a glance to his left and saw Ai pulling her right leg halfway out of her tights.

Just when an erection began to form between his legs, he heard Vermouth chuckling. "We have a pervert in the car, don't we?"

Conan choked with surprise. Upon realizing that Vermouth could monitor his actions through the rear-view mirror, he tried to play innocent. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh, still hiding, are we?" Vermouth said as she turned around to face him. Reaching out, she caught his erect penis between two of her fingers. "If you aren't having pervertic thoughts, then why is this little guy swelling?"

"Enough!" yelled Ai, who was red in the face from either anger or envy. "Hurry up and do a check on us so we can get going."

"Very well," Vermouth smiled. She fumbled through the two piles of clothes on the car seat, and having found no suspicious items, she took out her phone and began dialing a number. She suddenly stopped when she remembered something.

"Ah, right. I'm sorry, but you'll have to get rid of this." She took the glasses from Conan's face and tossed them out of the window.

"Oi!"

Ignoring Conan's shout, she resumed dialing the boss' number.

"No tracking device was found. We're set to go." She listened to the voice on the other side, and then nodded. "All right." Turning to the two in the back seat, she said, "You can put your clothes back on now."

They did as they were told, and then were blindfolded.

"Keep it on until I tell you otherwise," said Vermouth, starting the engine of the car. "Remember, I can see your every action."

Conan sat in his seat quietly as the car drove off. Unable to see anything, he could not detect which direction they were heading for. He sighed and leaned his head back. Just then, he felt a hand clasp onto his.

_Haibara_.

For a moment, Conan thought about flipping his hand around and holding on to hers. But he didn't. He merely stayed motionless as his hand gradually absorbed the heat from her fingers. A mysterious warmth traveled up his arm and spread throughout his body. Overtaken by this curious sensation, he allowed himself to slowly doze off into a slumber.

**_To be continued...  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

Conan stepped quietly toward Haibara's room and surreptitiously pushed the door open. There she was again, in her adult body and on her bed, except this time, she was not fully naked. A blanket was draped lightly over her back, and a pair of shiny black hose ran along the outline of her perfect body, from the curvature at her waist down to her pointed toes. She lay there, face-down, her fingers rubbing at her private spot. She seemed to be slowly disappearing into herself as her mouth opened to let out moans of orgasmic delight.

Suddenly, Conan was no longer a kid. He was in the body of a high school student. As his erection lengthened, he impatiently freed himself from his clothing and dove for the woman before his eyes. Seizing her by the shoulders, he turned her around to face him.

"Kudou-_kun_?" she gasped in surprise.

Instead of answering, he took hold of her legs with his hands, pulled them apart, and pressed his penis against her crotch. Then, pushing her thighs together so that they squeezed at his dick, he began humping. Each thrust he made triggered a cry of pleasure from her lips. Her round breasts jiggled with each movement. His erection continued to grow as his flesh rubbed against the silky fabric of her hose. He worked furiously, gradually increasing speed and intensity, until at last, she burst.

"Ahhhnnn!..."

Sensing the fluid seep through her hose and come into contact with his flesh, he moaned and pushed with all his might. The immense wonderful discomfort surged through his body. He could no longer hold back. With a deep groan, he released the semen from his penis, spreading the sticky substance all over her hose. Feeling a relief that he had not felt since his transformation, he let go and dropped beside her on the bed.

"That was... amazing..." he panted.

When there was no reply, he spoke again. "_Ne_, did you not enjoy it?"

"Kudou-_kun_!"

"Huh?" he turned at the harsh tone of her voice.

"Wake up!" she yelled.

"Wake... up?"

"Wake up!" Haibara shouted again, shaking Conan's arm. Conan slowly came back into reality as he lifted his heavy eyelids.

"We're here."

"What? Where?" he muttered, half awake and regaining awareness of his surroundings.

"You finally woke up," Vermouth smiled. "Looks like you had a good nap. Did you dream about something?"

"I – ah, no," answered Conan, too quickly. He felt his ears begin to redden and pretended be looking around the place so he could turn his head away. "So this is the headquarters?"

"No," Vermouth corrected. "It's one of the places owned by the organization, but it's not the main headquarters. The boss chose this place for the meeting."

"Oh," Conan nodded.

"_Ja, ikimashou,*_" Vermouth said, leading the way.

Conan and Ai got out of the car and followed her through a door and up a flight of stairs. Upon reaching the top, they took a right turn and walked down a dark corridor until they arrived at a large room filled with a long table and several chairs. A huge television screen hung from the wall in the back.

"Where's the boss?" asked Conan when he saw no signs of any others in the room.

Vermouth picked up a remote from the table and pressed a button. The television screen turned on, revealing the image of a figure hidden partly in the shadows. The person was obviously very protective about his identity. He wore a mask that covered his entire face, as well as a hat that made his hairstyle a mystery. In no way could anyone identify him, even if he had stepped into the light.

"Welcome, Kudou Shinichi," said the figure, his voice half muffled by the mask. "I was informed that you wished to have a talk with me."

"Yes," Conan replied. "There are a few agreements we must make before I work for you."

"All right. Name them."

"First and foremost, as long as I work for you, you must ensure the safety of my friends and family from your men."

"Of course. As long as they do not get in our way, we have no reason to harm them. But there is one thing I must warn you. If your friends interfere with the activities of the organization, they will be eliminated."

"Fair enough. The second thing. I must have a respectable position in the organization. I will only listen to you, and no one else. Indirect orders must come with your signature or some form of proof that it came from you."

"Doesn't sound like a problem."

"Next, a lab must be provided for Sherry so she can work on developing a drug that will transform both of us back into our normal bodies."

"Consider it done. Once you two officially become members of the organization, you will have full access to our labs and materials."

"One final thing. I will work only as your strategist. I will not be forced to participate in violent or criminal activities."

"You certainly have a lot of requests, Kudou. I agree to all of them. Now, there are a few rules you should abide by also."

"What are they?"

"One of our most important policies is that you cut off all interaction with associates who are not members of the organization. This is not only to prevent leaking of information but also to protect your friends and family. In the case that they accidentally find out something they shouldn't, we would have to get rid of them."

Conan froze. He had expected something of this sort, but he was in no way prepared to face it. How could he bare to be separated from his friends, his parents, and especially, Ran? Nevertheless, he had no other choice. It was the only way to protect them.

"All right. I will need some time though, to cover up for my disappearance. Also, I will need to remain in touch with the professor, who will help with that. I assure you he will not let anyone else know about the organization."

"Ah, the professor. Yes, Vermouth has told me a little about him. Seeing that he already knows about the organization and has been quiet about it, you will be allowed to contact him, but only when necessary. There are other rules of the organization that you will be asked to review, but Vermouth will be in charge of that. I think it is time for our interview to come to an end."

With that, the boss stood up from his seat to give his last words. "I will give you three days to make any final plans. Failure to have joined us after 72 hours will be interpretted as your refusal of the invitation into the organization. I hope to see you soon, Kudou Shinichi."

As soon as he had finished speaking, the screen turned black. Conan stood still, his eyes still pinned to the screen. Thoughts raced through his mind as he contemplated his departure from everyone he knew. He would have three more days to settle everything. Three more days to spend with his friends. Three more days of living a normal life. Three more days of freedom. Before he joins the shadows.

_**To be continued...**_

_Ja, ikimashou: Well, let's go_


	4. Chapter 4

Haibara was sitting on her bed, thinking about the events of the night. They had been sent back home about an hour ago. Vermouth had told them that she would pick them up again three days later to go to the organization headquarters. There would be a brief induction ceremony the day of their arrival, and they would be officially recognized as members of the organization.

Lying down, Haibara sighed. She stared at the ceiling, wondering how she would go back to living the life she hated. At least she won't be alone. She'll have someone she can rely on. Just as the thought came to her head, Conan walked into the room.

"Still not asleep?" Haibara asked, sitting up.

"No," Conan replied. "I came to ask you for something."

"Oh?"

"I need one of those temporary antidotes."

"What?" Haibara's eyes widened with curiosity.

"You know, the pills that turn me back into my adult body for a short while."

"I know what you're talking about, but why?"

"I..." Conan paused for a while, then looked down at his feet. "I want to say my farewell to Ran as Shinichi."

There was a brief silence before Haibara responded.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" asked Conan. "I just want to let her see me one more time. The real me."

"Look, I understand your feelings right now, but have you thought about what would happen afterwards? How is she going to cope with your sudden disappearance? And it'll be a real disappearance this time. You can't even call her."

"What should I do then?"

"Let her forget about you. As hard as it already is, letting her see you one more time isn't going to help the case. You've told me before, haven't you? That you'd rather she fall in love with another guy, than have to wait forever for you? Don't you remember telling me that?"

"Okay, I will go talk to her as Shinichi and tell her I'm in love with another girl, and it'll be over."

"Oh, really?" Haibara looked at Conan straight in the eyes. "Can you really bring yourself to do that?"

Conan didn't answer. He stood there silently, with Haibara's eyes glaring into his. He wanted to look away.

"Please," he began weakly. "I need the antidote."

"You haven't thought this through, have you?"

"Haibara, please –"

"No," Haibara refused. "You are acting rashly."

Surrounded by helplessness and frustration, Conan felt heat rising in his body. Her stubbornness trigggered a sudden flash of anger inside him.

"This is my own business. I am trying to settle a matter with my girlfriend, and I don't want you standing in the way. Now just give me the antidote, damn it!"

The harsh tone of his voice surprised even himself. Haibara turned away, biting her lip. Deep down, Conan knew she was right, and that she was thinking about his own good. As the feeling of guilt overcame him, he desperately wanted to reconcile with her.

"I, I'm sorry," Conan muttered as he made his way across the room and sat beside her on the bed. She didn't move or make a sound. He gently put his hand on her right shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I really am. I know you are doing what is best for me. I'm just really frustrated right now, so I lost myself just then."

She made no move to remove herself from his touch. That was a sign that she was accepting the apology.

"Haibara," he continued. "I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

He put his right hand on her other shoulder and turned her body to face him.

"You have feelings for me, don't you?"

Their eyes met. And in that brief moment, everything became clear. No words were uttered, and none was needed. They each could sense the thoughts in the mind of the other. A connection had formed between them in the presence of a shared feeling they had. Through the times of danger, sadness, fear, and joy that they faced together, something had been quietly blossoming inside of their hearts.

That thing, which had now fully blossomed, was love.

* * *

Everyone talked about the past times as they ate. Happy memories were brought up one by one. Though they all had smiles on their faces, Conan knew of the sadness hidden underneath.

It was noon of the third day from when Conan had met with the boss of the black organization. He had less than 12 hours to be at the headquarters. Upon hearing that Conan was to be taken back by his parents, who had decided to adopt Haibara, Kogorou had planned to set up a good-bye party at a restaurant, but Conan had requested that they stay at home so he could taste Ran's cooking one more time. Now, the whole group was sitting around the table, finishing off their meal and reluctantly waiting for the arrival of Conan's father.

"Be sure to stay in touch with us while you're over there," Ayumi said.

"Ah," Conan answered, trying to sound as reassuring as he could. He knew that it would be impossible due to the organization's policies. He would have to find an excuse to cut off communication with them. Maybe he could say his parents were really strict.

As Conan watched Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta, he felt bitterness gnawing at his heart. These kids were his best friends, and he was would they feel if the friend they had always hung out with suddenly disappeared from their lives, not even responding to their calls or text messages? It would undoubtedly leave a scar in their childhood, one that cuts deep into the core of their young, innocent minds.

There was a knock at the door. The chatting stopped as all heads turned toward the source of sound. Ran stood up and walked over to let the visitor in.

"Hello, I am Mouri Ran. You must be Conan-_kun_'s dad?"

"Yes, I am," said the man as he entered the room. He was medium height with minimal facial hair. He wore a pair of sunglasses, and was dressed in a dark gray suit. A silver watch exposed itself from underneath the white sleeve of his collared shirt. "Nice to meet you. My name is Edogawa Keita."

"Edogawa-_san_," said Kogorou, approaching the guest with an extended arm. They shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Mouri Kogorou, Ran's father."

"Ah, Mouri-_san_," the man smiled. "I've heard a lot about you. I must thank you for providing hospitality for my child all this time. He must have caused quite a bit of trouble."

"Haha, not at all," Kogorou chuckled. "Would you like to sit with us for a while or...?"

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I am quite rushed on time." Then reaching into the pocket of his coat, the man took out a check and handed it to Kogorou. "Please accept this as compensation for being a guardian for my son. Now, I apologize for being in such a hurry, but it is time for me to take my son, and the girl."

"Not a problem," said Kogorou as he gladly accepted the check and scanned the digits with his eyes. "It has been fun to have him as part of the family."

The man turned to Conan. "Well, son. Let's go."

Conan slowly got up and walked toward the man, whom he knew to be Vermouth under disguise. Because Ran and Kogorou had already seen Conan's "mother", disguised by Yukiko, they could only let Vermouth take the role of the father.

Picking up their belongings, Conan and Haibara exited with Keita. The rest of the people followed them down to the sidewalk. Keita got inside a black car parked on the side of the road and sat there, waiting for them to say their good-byes.

"Well, guys," said Conan. "It's time."

Ayumi, bursting into tears, dashed forward and gave Conan a tight hug. Conan patted her on the back and, looking at Mitsuhiko and Genta, said, "You guys take good care of her."

The two boys nodded. From the expressions on their faces, it was apparent that they were holding back tears from their eyes. After Ayumi released Conan and went on to hug Haibara, Mitsuhiko and Genta said their last words. Next was Sera, Sonoko, and finally, Ran.

"Conan-_kun_, take good care of yourself, okay?" Ran said, squatting down with one hand on Conan's face. Tears glistening in her eyes, she waited for his nod and then embraced him tightly.

"You take care of yourself, too, Ran-_neechan_."

After Conan and Haibara got in, the car began moving. Conan rolled down his window to get a last glance at the group of people. They waved. He waved back, trying his hardest to smile. With each second, their image grew smaller and smaller. Conan could no longer fight the urge to cry. As the distance between them widened, Conan's eyes flooded with warm tears, until finally, everything in his vision became a blur.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Vermouth dropped Conan and Haibara off at the professor's house to grab the adult clothes they had bought the day before. After saying a few words to the professor, they got back in Vermouth's car, where they were blindfolded again. The drive took nearly three hours, and they finally arrived at the headquarters late in the afternoon.

"All right, here we are," Vermouth said as she removed the blindfolds from their faces

Conan looked around him. They were inside a huge garage, filled with several cars, one of which Conan quickly recognized to be Gin's Porsche 356A. _So they are here for the induction too_.

"Let's get you settled in your rooms, shall we?" said Vermouth, her hand beckoning for them to follow. "You'll have enough time to explore later."

Conan and Haibara followed Vermouth through a dark corridor connected to the garage, their luggage trailing behind them. They arrived at an elevator, which took them down two floors. After another minute of walking, they found themselves at the door of their rooms, conveniently located right next to each other.

"This place is like a hotel," Conan said in awe. "Except, it's underground."

"That's right," Vermouth smiled. "This entire area is the main headquarters of the organization. Only elite members have the luxury of living here. Others have to find their own dwelling places. Sherry would know, wouldn't you?"

"Ah," Haibara muttered. She and her sister had been considered unimportant members who were not to be exposed to the main headquarters, and had to rent a house by themselves. It appears she has been promoted to a higher rank.

Vermouth handed each of them the key to the respective room, along with a packet of information about the organization policies, which Sherry disregarded.

"Make sure you read it over carefully," Vermouth warned Conan. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"_Wakatta*._"

"The induction ceremony starts at 7:00 sharp," said Vermouth. "It's in Room A-200. You still have a couple of hours. If there isn't anything else, I'll leave you two here to prepare while I go take care of other business."

"_Chotto matte_*," said Conan. "The thing, with the picture and letter... Is that taken care of?"

"Oh," Vermouth chuckled. "Of course. It should arrive tomorrow."

"Thanks," Conan managed a smile of gratitude.

"No need to thank me," said Vermouth with a wink. "It was my pleasure to pose with you."

With that, Vermouth turned and headed off. Haibara waited until the clinking of high heels subsided, then turned to Conan, who looked downcast.

"You made the right choice," she said.

"Yeah," Conan sighed. "But it will break her heart... Shatter it into pieces."

Haibara remained silent for a while, then spoke. "Stop thinking about it. Come on, we have to unpack and then get ready for the induction."

"Right," said Conan. "Give me one of those antidotes then."

"Not right now. We will take it thirty minutes before we have to go. That'll leave us just enough time to get dressed, while making sure the effects last the whole time."

"You're right," Conan shook his head. "How silly of me."

Haibara smiled as she observed Conan. He turned his head back toward her. Their eyes met and locked. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, then Haibara looked away shyly.

"I'll go to my room now," she said. "Come knock at 6:30, and I'll give you the antidote."

Conan nodded. He watched as Haibara entered her room and closed the door. Then he inserted his key into the lock of the door to his room and opened it. Stepping inside, he pulled his luggage with him and set it by the wall.

His eyes scanned the room. It was decently sized, with a queen-size bed located in the center. There was a wooden cabinet with four drawers beside the bed. At one corner was a chair and a desk, on top of which was a lamp and a digital alarm clock. The room was connected to a bathroom.

_Not bad_, Conan thought. _Not bad at all_.

Having gotten familiar with his surroundings, Conan began unpacking and sorting out his belongings. He finished about half an hour later. Looking at the clock, he saw that he had just enough time for a quick shower. Without a second thought, he pulled his clothes off and stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

At exactly 6:30, Haibara heard a knock. Walking over to the door, she pulled it open. Conan stood in front of her, looking and smelling as if he had just taken a shower.

"Just on time, huh?"

"I always try to be punctual," Conan grinned. "Antidote?"

Haibara reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pill. She handed it over to Conan, who eyed it with wonder.

"This looks different," said Conan doubtfully.

"Of course it is," said Haibara. "I've made a few adjustments to it. Now you don't have to have a cold for it to work. I've enhanced it so that it first triggers a reaction in which your body responds as if you had a cold."

"Wow, impressive."

"Well, this should be no surprise. How do you think I managed to turn back the other night?"

"Right, you weren't sick at the time. I never thought about that."

"Your dirty little mind was probably all on..."

Haibara did not finish the sentence. Conan felt his face beginning to turn red.

"I, I think I'll go back to my room now and take this pill," Conan stuttered. "See you soon, I guess."

"I agree," said Haibara. "Why else would you stick around? To see me undress myself?"

Before his face could get any hotter, Conan dashed to his room and closed the door. After taking a minute to calm himself, he sat on his bed and took off his clothes. Then, bringing the pill up to his face, he examined it one more time.

_Well, here we go._

Waiting no longer, he popped it into his mouth and swallowed. At first, nothing happened. He was beginning to doubt the effectiveness of the pill when he heard Haibara's scream next door. Just as he was about to get up and see what was happening, he felt heat rising inside of him.

Conan smiled. He was all too familiar with this sensation to wonder what was happening. Pain was soon to follow, and then he would become Kudou Shinichi.

_**To be continued...**_

*_Wakatta: I got it_

_*Chotto matte: Wait a second_


End file.
